


Morning||Night

by TheOneGingerNinja



Series: McHanzo Week 2017 [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, McHanzo Week, McHanzo Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 12:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11230905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneGingerNinja/pseuds/TheOneGingerNinja
Summary: Hanzo's morning routine pre-mission.Day 1 for McHanzo Week





	Morning||Night

**Author's Note:**

> Happy McHanzo week everyone!

Hanzo quietly walked down the halls of Gibraltar, his prosthetics lightly clicking on the ground below. It was still very early in the morning, and while there were no windows in his general vicinity, Hanzo knew that the sun had not yet risen across the horizon. 

However, there was a reason for him to be awake at an hour most would consider unholy and that reason was his boyfriend, Jesse McCree. He and Jesse had been dating for a little over a year. After Hanzo had been a member of Overwatch for a year, he had been the one to ask Jesse out. Hanzo had been expecting rejection, not for their relationship to go on as long as it has been. Not that he’s complaining, Hanzo is actually quite pleased with the way their relationship has panned out. 

He could still remember their first date like it was yesterday. They had been in Numbani, when Hanzo had asked the question. Having been almost fatally shot earlier in the day, he realized there was no time like the present and asked McCree to accompany him to a quaint coffee shop in the downtown. 

Even though Hanzo was still in a bit of pain from the gunshot, it was all drowned out by the pure happiness he felt in McCree’s company. He hadn't felt that was in a long time, and it was a much needed break. Things continued after that, the two of them often trying to find new places to enjoy together whenever they were paired on a mission together and had time to spare. 

Though, even after a year, very few people knew of their relationship, and they preferred to keep it that way. The less people knew the lesser the chance of the information leaking to Talon, and who knew what kind of sick and twisted things they might do if they knew of the close bond between two of Overwatch's best shots. 

Currently, Hanzo was called away to a mission in Ilios, and not only would McCree not be going, but the carrier jet was set to depart at 6 a.m sharp. Not wanting leave without saying goodbye, Hanzo found himself getting up early and navigating his way to where McCree was resting. 

When he arrived and peered through the door, he found that McCree’s eyes were closed. Why wouldn’t they be after all? Hanzo crept into the room, making sure to keep his steps quiet. In his left hand he held a bouquet of flowers, Black-eyed Susans to be exact. They were a person favorite of Jesse’s, he always said the would brighten up any room. 

“Good morning,” Hanzo said, having traveled the short distance from the door to McCree’s bedside. He pressed a kiss to the other man’s forehead. Jesse didn’t stir. 

“I brought these for you,” Hanzo said, his voice slightly above a whisper, gesturing to the flowers. “I’m going to put these in water now.” 

There had already been a vase of flowers on McCree’s bedside table, however those were about a week old and were starting to wilt. Hanzo grabbed the older ones and tossed them into the nearby trash can. After adding some new water to the vase, he deposited the Black-eyed Susans and set them on the bedside table again. 

“This should be an easy mission, it’s just recon. Talon is thought to have been spotted there,” Hanzo mused, staring at the sickeningly white walls. 

“I wish you could come with me. I like having someone to watch my back,” He said. Jesse’s eyes remained closed. Hanzo let his gaze linger on the flowers, their bright yellow a contrast to the white walls. 

Hanzo gently grabbed Jesse’s right hand and pressed a chaste kiss to his knuckles. They were still bruised from the mission in Dorado. Then again, most of Jesse’s body was covered in bruises and scratches after Dorado. Didn’t make him any less beautiful, but it pained Hanzo to see Jesse like that. Sure, it came with the occupation, but it didn’t mean Hanzo had to enjoy it. He was now lightly stroking Jesse’s knuckles with his thumb. 

“I’m going to have to leave soon. The jet is leaving early,” Hanzo said, still stroking Jesse’s knuckles. Hanzo couldn’t tell if it was for Jesse’s comfort, or for his. 

A tiny knock made Hanzo drop his boyfriend’s hand and stand up. He turned and saw Angela at the door, a clipboard in hand. 

“Hello Hanzo,” She said with a small smile, her heels clicking on the tile as she walked towards Jesse. 

“Angela,” Hanzo replied with a curt nod. 

“You can relax, I’m just here to do a check on his vitals,” She said, already beginning to insert a small, disposable thermometer under Jesse’s tongue. 

Angela pulled one of the screens a little closer to her and recorded his heart rate and blood pressure. Hanzo stood off to the side, solemnly watching as Angela did her regular check-ups. After another minute she pulled out the thermometer and wrote down its result before disposing of it in the trash. If she noticed the flowers in the wastebasket, she didn’t say anything. 

“Are you departing soon, Hanzo?” Angela asked. Hanzo, not trusting himself to speak, only nodded.

After clearing his throat, Hanoz tried to ask a question in return. 

“Angela, when will he,” But that was all he managed to get out. 

Angela stilled over Jesse for a brief moment, but then quickly regained her composer. 

“I'm sorry Hanzo, it’s still too early to tell, and the damage he faced was extensive, even for the Caduceus Staff,” She replied. After checking she had everything written down, she gave a small nod to Hanzo. She paused before she left the room, halfway out the door. "You'll be the first to know if his condition changes," She then turned and left, her heels lightly echoing down the halls until they could not be heard anymore. 

Hanzo resumed sitting at McCrees side, though this time he merely held his boyfriend's hand, occasionally giving it a very light squeeze. After another fifteen minutes of being together, Hanzo glanced at the small watch on his left wrist, a gift from McCree. 

“I will be back soon Jesse, I promise,” Hanzo said, standing and giving Jesse one more kiss on the forehead. 

Hanzo was halfway out the door when he remembered. He turned around and made his way back to Jesse’s room in the infirmary. 

“Love you,” He whispered into Jesse’s ear. He gave his boyfriend one last kiss on the forehead before he left. He swung by his room to grab his bow before heading to the carrier jet. It took about twenty minutes to get everyone loaded and ready for takeoff. When the six of them, Hanzo included, were finally leaving the hanger, Hanzo caught a glimpse of the morning sunrise before they were flying in the opposite direction.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think, this was my second time doing angst so whatevs. Big shoutout to the admins of the McHanzo Tumblr for putting this all together! Please leave kudos if you liked it and a comment if you REALLY liked it Come say hi to me on Tumblr, (gingerwithglucose)


End file.
